<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susurration by Morpheus626</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033304">Susurration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626'>Morpheus626</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Susurration: whisper</p><p>Assigned lad for this day: Freddie</p><p>Synopsis: Trans M Reader/Freddie, and shaking off a cold-type bug thing that’s made its way through the band, and now to you and Freddie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lee's Rock/Queentober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dork Lovers Server Challenges</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susurration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the quietest your flat had been in...well, a long time, you knew that for sure. And that was counting the nights you and Freddie fell asleep on each other in the living room, with the record player or radio still on. </p><p>It was an unintentional quiet, this time. Both you and Freddie had fought hard not to catch the latest cold/sore throat combination that had been working its way through the band and crew members, but had failed. </p><p>The loudest either of you could manage was a fierce whisper, though it hurt. And it was beginning to be frustrating. </p><p>“Brian has called three times now!” Freddie whispered as loudly as he could. “He can’t hear me when I answer the damned phone, so he keeps hanging up!” </p><p>“This is the worst,” you tried to grumble, but your voice gave out in a squeak instead. “How long did it take Roger to recover from this?”</p><p>“A week,” Freddie sighed, though he bit back a smile at your squeaking. </p><p>You were both on what you figured was Day Two of the illness. A week seemed like far too long to go on with it. </p><p>“I’m sick,” you muttered. “Of being sick.” </p><p>“You and me both,” Freddie said, and flopped beside you on the couch, ignoring the phone as it rang again. </p><p>“I don’t even know what to do with myself,” you whined. “Feel like too much crap to go out, don’t want to pass this on to anyone else. But I’m so fucking bored of sitting here and sniffling and coughing and...ugh...” </p><p>Freddie leaned his head back against the couch, and picked up one of your hands, pulling it to his lips so he could kiss each one of your fingers. “You’re cute when you whine.” </p><p>“Shut up,” you smiled. “You aren’t dying of boredom too?” </p><p>“I am,” he admitted. </p><p>“We should maybe entertain each other?” you suggested with a grin. </p><p>He smiled at that and moved to flop gently on top of you, kissing sweetly at your neck and lips. </p><p>You started to protest at the kisses on the lips, but he shook his head. </p><p>“We’re both sick; what are we going to do? Somehow make each other sicker? Not possible.” </p><p>“You know that for certain, Dr. Mercury?” </p><p>“Absolutely,” he laughed, muffled only slightly as he sniffled and rested his head on your shoulder. </p><p>“Should we try and reach the bedroom?” you asked softly, running a hand carefully through his hair, massaging at his scalp as he sighed. </p><p>He nodded after another moment, pulling himself off the couch with a groan, snagging you by the hand to pull you up too. </p><p>“Neighbors must love this,” he remarked. “No matter how loud we want to be with this, we can’t be. If we’re sick longer than a week, they’ll think we’ve died though.” </p><p>“Freddie!” you blushed. “God, have they complained that much about us?” </p><p>“Walls are incredibly thin,” Freddie nodded, knocking on one as you made your way into the bedroom. “But I got them back with a complaint about them leaving their shit randomly outside our door for us to trip over, so I think we’re even.” </p><p>“Oh good!” you smiled as you dropped back into the bed, snuggling close to him as he joined you. “We’ll just keep battling their complaints with our own complaints about them?” </p><p>“Of course,” Freddie chuckled and kissed your forehead. “We aren’t going to manage to fuck, are we?” </p><p>“I do want to,” you replied, then yawned. “Just took an awful lot of energy to get in here.” </p><p>“It really did,” he yawned. “Oh, how dare you, that’s catching.” </p><p>“We could nap now,” you offered. “And see about the rest later?” </p><p>He was already reaching for the spare, lighter blanket folded at the foot of the bed, draping it over the two of you.</p><p>“Later,” he agreed, pulling you close. “Do we even bother with an alarm?” </p><p>“Honestly, I’ve slept so horribly since this cough, I’m not entirely sure if it’s day or night right now,” you admitted. “That may be the slight fever speaking as well...” </p><p>“So that’s a no,” he smiled, eyes already closed. “No alarm.” </p><p>You were happy for that. Not just in that you wouldn’t have to worry about turning said alarm off later, but because every day, night like this was a gift. Time with Freddie, uninterrupted, being close and warm and happy. </p><p>You could do without the sickness part of it, of course, but if that was the cross to bear this time...</p><p>You watched a bit as Freddie fell asleep, evidently out hard. </p><p>You could manage bearing sickness, to have time with him without anything to interrupt the two of you, this time around. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>